


Add-On

by markipwiwer



Series: Commissions [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Duct Tape, M/M, Possessiveness, cheating role play, code play, dub con, face fucking, fear kink, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Anti likes to play with Bing behind Darks back. Bing is afraid of Dark.Thanks to dancing-anon for the commission!
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Bingiplier, Antisepticeye/Darkiplier
Series: Commissions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1066439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Add-On

Bings glowing eyes darted from Anti to the door that Anti had rather casually left ajar, but before he could say anything, Anti slapped a hand over his mouth, slamming him against the door and - where the hell did that knife come from?! - holding a blade against his... well.

“Lovely little attachment ye got there, Default. Be a real shame if anythin’ happened to it before I got to put it to good use. Though... I’m supposed to be workin’ at the moment, Darky doesn’t know I’m here... do ye think he’d mind me play in’ with you or do ye think he’d get all jealous? I mean, you know Dark, he can get pretty nasty when he wants to...”

Bing knew. Anti knew that Bing knew. They’d talked about it, they’d talked about Bings fear kink, they’d talked about Antis open relationship with Dark. This wasn’t even close to the first time that Anti and Bing had fooled around, and Dark had zero problem with it. Bing knew that.

But the idea that he MIGHT be doing the wrong thing here, that Dark might have a problem with it, and God knows Dark could have him disassembled in an instant if he wanted it that way...

Oh God, his cock was twitching against the knife, and he wasn’t even undressed yet.

Almost as if reading his code, Bing was pulled from his train of thought when Anti yanked him by the collar of his shirt, throwing him down onto Antis bed. Well, it was Antis and Wilfords and Darks bed, and that just made it all the more arousing, and God if Bing had the capability to shake, he would have been.

Anti quickly straddled Bings hips, bringing the knife to Bigs collar and cutting through it quick smart. With the way Anti was sitting in Bings lap, deliberately being the biggest tease possible, he ground down on Bings cock through his pants and - oh, that was doing some sinful things to his sensors.

“What, gettin’ a bit overheated there, Default? Careful ye don’t shut down before we get to the main event...”

Bing was breathing heavily as he tried to cool his internal system, he could hear his fan whirring, it was already so much and he knew (well, at least he thought he knew) exactly what was going to happen. Anti was going to ride him like his life depended on it.

Anti shuffled up a little further, onto Bings chest, to then reach around and slice through Bings shorts and underwear like it was paper. Anti was less careful this time, and just nicked the inside of Bings thigh with his knife. Bing, for one, was glad to not be able to bleed for once; getting the bed dirty like that felt like a death sentence.

But he didn’t have much time to think about it, as his sensitive cock hit the cool air and he started leaking artificial precum - virtually the same substance as his artificial cum, but did it really matter?

Bings vision was filled with nothing but Anti, as Anti climbed up Bings chest even further, finally undoing his own tight jeans and letting his dick spring free. God, if Bing could have drooled...

“Open up.”

Antis voice was cool and demanding, not like Bing was going to object, but still. He opened his mouth, making sure the cavity was well lubricated and his throat was open, and before he could process anything else, Anti was grabbing his hair and fucking his mouth.

It was luxurious, really, and with the way the glitch interacted with the IRL unit, truly getting inside his head and messing with things a bit, it was nothing short of dizzying. Antis cock practically buzzed against Bings tongue, as Anti took exactly what he wanted and then some.

It all went kind of staticky for a moment, the sure sign of Anti fucking with his code for his own amusement and pleasure, and Bing couldn’t bring himself to care, simply getting lost in the heat of it all.

When Anti finally pulled his cock out of Bings mouth, Bing gasping for cool air and running a little diagnostic, he found that Anti had allocated a lot of fluid to the ejaculation point - far more than a human would be able to unload. It would be almost comical, but Bing wasn’t going to complain.

Just out of the corner of Bings eye, he thought he saw some passing shadow by the door, but Anti didn’t let him linger on it for long, and suddenly Bings paranoia and fear of being found were peaking again.

Anti let go of Bings hair, shifting himself down and hovering right over Bings cock, not even giving it a cursory stroke.

“Ye gonna fill me up real nice, aren’t ye? Such a good toy, not even Darky could fill me up like this...”

Bings cock hardly had time to twitch in response before Anti was holding onto the base of it, lining himself up and sinking down. No preparation needed, although Bing suspected Anti had had his own fun beforehand, Bing was leaking so much pre from the change in his code that it didn’t matter.

Bing stuttered out a moan, grabbing onto the sheets as Antis tight ass took in his whole length in one go. No messing around, Anti knew what he wanted. Bing tossed his head to the side, just trying to process how fucking warm Anti was, when -

Two eyes, staring at him from the doorway. Staring at them both. Watching them closely.

“Ah! Uh, Anti, I - ah - there’s -“

Anti tried to look annoyed, and if anyone else had been looking on they would have said it wasn’t working,

“Yeah, good toys don’t talk much,”

And with that, Anti pulled from behind him - could Anti just summon things like his partners? Bing didn’t have the brains to question it right now - a roll of duct tape, tearing off a quick piece and tapping Bings mouth shut.

Once the tape was tossed aside, Anti really started riding him. He was rolling his hips first, enjoying just being filled up, before slowly moving up and down, savouring how slick Bing was with all of his weird lube. There was always more of it, almost like an endless supply, and Anti adored it, using one hand to stabilise himself on Bings lower stomach and the other hand to jerk himself off slowly, almost as if putting on a show.

“Oh fuuuck, ye buzz so weird, and ye so big... don’t tell Dark yer attachment is bigger than him, fuck, yeah...”

Wow, he was really rubbing salt in that wound, but fuck if it didn’t make Bings internals curl up on themselves with heat and arousal and - 

It was Dark. Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, right behind Anti, out of sight and mind to the moaning, messy glitch, and Bing jolted upwards in shock and horror, much to Antis annoyance, and before he could even rip the tape off to tell him, Anti was rather violently pushing him back down again.

“Good toys don’t move much, either. Stay fuckin’ still.”

His voice was unforgiving, as he quickly waved his hand and suddenly there were thick strands of rope messily tied around Bings wrists to the headboard.

“Heh, ye like that? Learned that one from the boss man, his powers mega weird.”

Speaking of the boss man, as soon as Bing looked behind Anti for signs of Dark, he was gone. Well, at least his regular form was. The shadowy grey weirdness that he often left behind was still very much there, and not knowing where he was going to pop up was - well, it was both terrifying him and bringing him closer to the brink of climax without that much stimulation.

Before he could be ashamed for being even a little close, Anti decided to pick up the speed. He was just using Bing like a sentient dildo, but God if it didn’t feel fucking amazing. The buzzing sensations, and Anti was so hot and wet and fucking tight, and he kept tightening around Bing, especially as he found his own sweet spot.

The sounds coming out of Antis mouth were loud, really damn loud, horrifying and arousing Bing evermore, knowing that they couldn’t hide what they were doing, Hell, Anti was practically putting on a show, and logically Bing knew that but Dark was here, he knew that too, Dark was here and he was watching.

Bing had nothing to grab onto except for the rope tied around his wrists, as he tried to hold off his own orgasm. He wondered if there were actual, real life butterflies in his stomach cavities or if he was just too on edge, too damn anxious, overstimulated and as horny as a bitch in heat. Despite everything, he felt himself humping back, attempting to thrust up into Anti as Anti brought himself down on Bings cock. It was messy, that was for sure, Bing had been leaking pre for so long that Anti was leaking already, and the sight of it made Bing long to see Anti literally overflowing with his synthetic seed.

As Bing drew closer, fucking to into Anti, Anti nailing himself on his own prostrate almost every time, screaming obscenities and jerking himself off hard and fast, a voice rumbled in Bings auditory chamber.

“What are you doing with my pet?”

Bings eyes blew wide open, suddenly vocalising more than just moans.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to use other people’s belongings without asking?”

Darks voice echoed through the room, surely there was no way Anti couldn’t hear him.

“I could pull you apart in seconds.”

Dark sounded angry now. The room fell into a shadowy, monotone darkness and Bing should have been thinking about how to get the fuck out of this situation. But his body, slave to the corporal form as he was, wanted to have an orgasm.

“Do you hear me, Bing?”

Bing wanted to nod, scream, something, but Anti was getting tighter, faster, his sensors were going into overdrive.

“I could rip your head off and use your mouth as my own personal fleshlight.”

Bings voice was going to be shot after this, he could feel himself screaming, and just as he thought he couldn’t hold it anymore, Dark materialised in the exact same position Anti had been, his hand wrapped around Bings neck, his eyes piercing into Bings core, his lip curled in utter disgust.

“But you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Bing came, with Dark cutting off his air supply, pumping Anti absolutely full of cum, with more liquid than any mammal of their size could possibly produce, Bings eyes rolling right to the back of his head before he was blinded by blaring red warning of an imminent shut down, and that was it.

-

When Bing finally powered up again, he heard Anti giggling. The tape and the rope were both gone, and someone had done the decency of putting a sheet over him.

His eyes blinked open as he ran a full diagnostic, and Dark and Anti were sitting at the end of the bed, smiling playfully at each other. That was strange. Dark smiling was a pretty rare sight, although Bing would have to admit, it was nice to see.

Hearing his fan whirring again, Anti turned around from the edge of the bed.

“Bingo, ye’re alive!”

He pounced forward, pulling Bing into a hug, at which Dark tutted.

“Careful pet, or you might actually damage him. Bing, what’s your diagnostic results?”

Bing felt his cheeks heat up. Dark caring was always... weird. Nice weird though.

“It’s all good boss, I’m fine.”

“Good.”

Anti wrapped an arm around Bings middle, displacing the sheet slightly, but it didn’t matter.

“Ye cool with everythin’? We weren’t too mean?”

Now it was Bings turn to smile.

“No way, dude. That was awesome.”


End file.
